I'll Never Forget
by sUnKiSsT
Summary: ONE SHOT...Something horrible happens on one of Faith and Bosco's tense shifts. Takes place after 1013. RR


****

Warning- Character Death, Cr*z bashing!

****

Rating- Pg- Parental Guidance

****

Category- Tragedy

****

Summary- Something horrible happens on one of Faith and Bosco's tense shifts.

****

Note- No matter how much you may dislike this story, I ask you to be mature and not flame me. I hate it when people flame people. J Thank-you, it's much appreciated.

______________________________________________________________________

****

I'll Never Forget

I watch him out of the corner of my eye; he's with HER again. Sgt. Cruz, what a bitch. I don't trust her…she's out to hurt Bos, I can feel it. But what am I supposed to do? I can't force him to leave her; he's blinded by love.

I'm not even speakin' to Bosco right now. Ever since he lied to my face about the dieing declaration. We still work our shift together, but our words are short and stiff. The past week has been pretty hectic for me anyways. I'm takin' EM to therapy and I got into a pretty heated argument with Fred, he doesn't think we should pay for therapy sessions. He claims it's a waste of money.

So with stuff tense at work n' home, I have nowhere to turn for support. Life officially sucks right now.

Sgt. Bitch leaves the locker room. Bosco walks over to his locker and starts to change into his uniform. I can tell that he feels uncomfortable around me. Unsure of what to say, we both change I silence.

Roll call drags on. Swersky finally goes the speech n' Bosco goes to sign out our radios.

The dreaded shift finally starts. I pray that it'll be a busy day; I don't think that I'll be able to stand another 9 or so hours of total silence.

My prayers are left unanswered. The beginning of the shift passes on slowly. I haven't said a word to the man beside me. Everything is uncomfortable, right down to the RMP's seats.

"You wanna eat now??" Bosco finally speaks.

I musta jumped a foot in the air. After three hours of quiet, you forget what sound is. "Uh, yeah." I reply quickly.

He immediately starts up the engine and we head for the nearest diner.

When we enter the small fish and chips place, it's totally barren. Except for the young girl who stands behind the counter, her face shows that she's obviously bored out of her wits.

After we place our orders, we sit down in a booth and avoid each other's eyes. The plastic seat are bright orange and there ripped. Our food finally arrives and we eat quietly. My gaze lands on a pretty painting of a beach with a boat out in the ocean. Its white sails seem to ripple.

The corners of my lips turn up slightly, for a split second. I just remembered something; Bosco and I are the only two people on the third watch who refuse to eat any sort of fish except halibut. We both agree that the other kinds taste of odd. We always order the halibut special. I get mine with coleslaw and Boco gets his with fries.

Bosco looks at me curiously when I let out a deep sigh, but says nothing.

I blush with embarrassment and quickly excuse myself from the table.

He nods and continues to stuff fish into his mouth without even looking up. A typical Boscorelli gesture.

I enter the bathroom and splash cold water onto my flushed cheeks. I scrub my face dry and just stare at myself in the dirty, cracked mirror. I need to talk to him; I need to end this tense situation, right now.

There's suddenly yelling from outside. Bosco and another male voice. 

Wondering what the hell's going on, I rush out and meet a most unexpected scene.

The young girl was crouched behind the counter, her once bored face held a look of terror. It was pale and she herself was trembling.

Bosco and a man I've never seen before in my life are standing before each other. Both of them have guns pointed at each other's head's.

The man suddenly notices me. He turns and fires. Bosco uses the opportunity to pounce on him. The two struggle and eventually end up fighting in a corner of the room.

The bullet misses me by inches, but I forget about it in a matter of seconds. "FREEZE!" I scream, my gun pointed at the two struggling forms. I can't risk a shot, I may hit Bos.

"This is 55-David to Central, I need back up at Finch 1020 Street! I have a man with a gun!" I yelled into my CB.

That's when it happened, the thing that will be forever burned into my memory. The thing that will have me thinking every night when I go to bed…"Why didn't I fire when I had the chance?"

Five shots rung out. Three of the five hit Bosco….one in the shoulder and two in the chest.

Bosco looked over at me as he sunk slowly to the ground. He brought up his gun and weakly shot the man, directly in the heart. He then dropped the gun and leaned up against the wall, breathing heavily through his mouth and nose.

I rushed towards him. The man was already dead. "This is 55-David!! I have an officer down at this location!! I need a bus with that backup!!" I screamed into my radio, kneeling beside my partner.

I carefully peeled off his vest. "Oh god no…" I cried, tears streaming down my cheeks when I saw the bullet holes and the deep red blood.

"Hang on Bos, just hang on!" I whispered as I applied pressure to his wounds.

He stared at me, his face pale. "Sorry I lied to you Faith…I was stupid to lie…" He whispered with great difficulty. He winced in pain as she held the pressure on one of his wounds.

"I'm sorry for everything too, Bos. Please just stay with me!" I cried, I could hear the sirens approaching nearer and nearer.

"Y-you were right about Cruz, Faith, she broke up with me in the locker room before the shift started…." Bosco choked.

"Don't worry about that stuff, Bos. Cruz was never and will never be worthy of you." I replied softly, but firmly. I could barely see him through my tears.

"I love you Faith and you'll always be my best friend. Please don't ever forget that…." Bosco whispered, his eyes sliding shut as he sunk deeper into my arms.

"You're my best friend too Bosco! Please, just fight! BOSCO!!" I begged, my voice becoming shrill when he gave no response. I quickly started CPR, but to no avail. His blood was everywhere. In my mouth, on my face, splattered over the walls, and on the white sails of the boat in the painting.

The ambulance and backup arrived minutes later. But it was too late. My partner, the untouchable Maurice Boscorelli, had died in my arms.

--

Everyone came to his funeral. Everyone except Sgt. Cruz.

There were so many tears, so many hugs, and so many spoken words. I felt like I would suffocate under all the love. I wanted to scream and curse the man who had taken my partner away from me. But I couldn't, because he had died with him.

I stand here, crisp in my navy blue uniform with it's golden coloured buttons, tears in my eyes, as the bagpipes play there beautiful, yet sad tune. 55-david is driven to honour Bosco. I didn't have the heart to do it myself.

I approach his coffin last, stumbling slightly. I place a single red rose upon it and simply stand there…reminiscing on the old memories, the good and bad.

Finally, after a few minutes of complete silence, in which my fellow cadets stared at me with sorrow, I whispered softly, "Don't worry Bos, I'll never forget." I took one look at his marble tombstone before turning away….it read:

**Maurice Boscorelli**

Brother, Son And Friend

He Will Always Hold Faith

Forever

I took a deep shuddering breath and turned back to my-OUR friends. The breeze played with my hair, and soothed my flushed cheeks. I indeed, would never forget.

END

__

I know it was short….and kind of shaky…But I just HAD to write something!! No flames! Review please!!


End file.
